Footsteps
by Psychlovershules2
Summary: HALLOWEEN FANFIC. Gus dares Shawn to spend Halloween night in a house that holds the rumor of being haunted by four women that were killed there years ago, Juliet tags along with him and during the night some creepy things happen that have them believing it might not be just a rumor. SHULES :)


-Happy Halloween Psych~O's! I've had this idea for a Halloween fanfic for like a month so I put it to use. Because I'm the author you know that it is a Shules story, come on what else would I write? The beginning is a long flashback but calm down because most the story will take place in the present and it is a very long story. :)

_**October 31st 1987:**_

Shawn and Gus sat at the lunch table at school with their friends Austin and Drew.

"This morning on my way to school I saw Aiden Lemures getting put into the cop car." Austin said.

"Yeah, my dad said he's going to the mental hospital." Shawn said.

"Well of course he is, he's crazy." Drew blurted out.

"You don't know if he is crazy or not." Gus defended.

"He killed four wives in the last twenty years, he's crazy."

"That's just a rumor."

"No it isn't Gus, my dad told me all about it. The first wife he had wouldn't make him a sandwich so he stabbed her with a knife. The second wife wouldn't iron his pants so he ironed her face, the third one didn't bring the Fed-ex package inside so he cut her up and put her in all different boxes. The worst was the last one, she told him that their house was haunted and she wanted to move so he took her down to the basement and locked her in the room where he kept all his dead wives and she was down there for six days till she died." Shawn said.

"They say that house is haunted by the four women he killed, they become very unhappy whenever someone is there at night." Austin said.

"That house is not haunted, it's just a myth." Gus said.

"Oh yeah, then I dare you to go into that house after dark and see yourself." Drew said.

"No way."

"I thought you didn't believe it was haunted." Austin pointed out.

"I don't, I just don't want to break into somebodies house."

"That someone doesn't even live there anymore, and it's a dare so you have to do it." Drew said.

"I'll go in with you Gus." Shawn said and patted him on the back.

"Alright, five minutes and we are out of there." Gus said.

Later that day Shawn and Gus got their costumes on and went out trick or treating, once it was dark out they walked to Aiden's house.

"You ready to go inside?" Shawn asked.

"Ah, yeah." Gus said and cleared his throat, they slowly walked into the house. The door creaked as it opened and once they were inside Gus reached for the light switch and flipped it up but it didn't turn on.

"I brought flashlights just in case." Shawn said pulling the flashlights out of his pillowcase and handed one to Gus and kept one for himself. They walked down the hall and into the dining room, on the table was a bunch of different types of pill bottles. "I think he had a problem with drugs." He said then pointed his flashlight at the basement door. "Lets go in the basement."

"Are you crazy Shawn, that's where all the dead bodies were."

"I thought you didn't believe in that."

"I don't."

"Then lets go down there." He said and walked over to the basement door and opened it, they walked down the wooden stairs and each step they took they would hear a creak. They both moved there flashlights around the room till they both were pointing at a door. "That must be the room, go open the door."

"You do it."

"Don't you want to prove Austin and Drew wrong, you have to do it."

"Fine, but only so I can rub it their faces." Gus said and walked over to the door and slowly opened it. He pointed his flashlight around the room, there was a iron, a bloody knife and a few old rotten boxes with red liquid coming out. "Oh my god." He said to himself then two objects jumped out at him which caused him to scream at the top of his lungs. A few seconds later the objects took their masks off. "Austin! Drew! You two almost gave me a heart attack!" Gus looked behind him and saw Shawn laughing his ass off. "You were in on this Shawn?"

"Of course I was in on it Gus, don't you know me?"

"I thought I knew you, I thought you were my best friend but friends don't try to scare other friends for fun." Gus said and started walking upstairs.

"Come on Gus, it's Halloween. You are supposed to be scared." Shawn said but Gus kept walking.

_**October 31st 2012: **_

Shawn, Gus and Juliet were sitting in the psych office on the morning of Halloween playing truth or dare.

"Shawn, truth or dare?" Gus asked.

"I'm going to make this interesting and say dare."

"I dare you to stay from sunset till sunrise in Aiden Lemures old house."

"You mean the haunted house?"

"Like I have said to you a million times it's not haunted."

"Why is it haunted?" Juliet asked.

"Shawn and two of our friends made up a story about how the man that lived there killed his four wives and stored them in a room in the basement and they dared me to go into the house and once I was in there they scared me." Gus explained.

"Shawn that was mean, Gus is your best friend." Juliet said.

"I was a teenager, and it was just a little Halloween trick."

"My heart didn't stop pounding for an hour."

"Gus I told you sorry a million times and bought you a new bike."

"You didn't buy me one, you won two bikes and gave one to me."

"Well I could have sold the second one but I gave it to you."

"Wait I still don't understand, is the house haunted by the wives?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah, they say they hate it when people come into there house when it's dark out. It is all just a joke though, the murders really happened but there isn't any ghosts there." Shawn explained.

"Doesn't anyone live there now?" Juliet asked.

"No one has lived there for the last twenty-five years, probably because the rumor scared them all to much to move there."

"You better go pack your overnight bag because sundown is at eight." Gus said.

"You are really going to make me stay there all night?"

"Unless you are to scared?"

"I'm not scared of some dumb rumor."

"Good." Gus said then got up and started walking to leave. "Oh and Shawn, there is no electricity so I'd bring a flashlight." He said and shot him a evil smile then walked out of the office.

"So you are actually going through with this Shawn?"

"Yeah, it's not like the house is really haunted."

"Four people were killed there, how could it not be haunted?"

"Because Jules, ghosts aren't real."

"You won't be saying that tomorrow." Juliet joked.

"Very funny but I will feel the same way tomorrow as I feel today because the house is not haunted."

"You still shouldn't go."

"Jules, the house is not haunted. I'll be perfectly fine."

"I know but I'll miss you."

"It's only one night and in the morning if I'm not possessed then I'll come home and make us both some breakfast."

"Your going to make pineapple pancakes, aren't you?"

"You know me to well." He said and gave her a kiss. "I'm going to get my stuff ready for tonight, I'll see you later.

_**Later that day, right before sunset...**_

Shawn pulled up to the house on his motorcycle and started walking over to Gus who was on the porch.

"I didn't think you would come." Gus said.

"You know I never turn down a dare."

"Yeah, I'm going to lock the front door and the back door with chains so I know you don't leave during the night."

"It feels like I'm doing an episode of Ghost Hunter's now."

"The sun is going down, you ready to go in?"

"Yeah." Shawn said and grabbed his bag and walked inside, Gus closed the door and locked it up. Shawn reached into his bag and grabbed a flashlight out and turned it on, the house was filled will cobwebs and dusty furniture. He walked over to the dinning room and set his bag on the table and grabbed out the candles and placed them around the room then sat down. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Juliet.

_8:00 and still haven't gotten my soul eaten by some crazy ladies._

A few minutes later he got a text back.

_Haha, you are making them angry saying that... I'm going to bed now, I don't feel good._

Shawn read her text and replied.

_Okay, feel better babe. :( I'll see you in the morning. _

Shawn set his phone down and grabbed a book out of his bag. "I can't believe I'm already resorting to reading a book." He said to himself, about twenty minutes later he was still reading and he heard someone try and open the front door. He walked over and looked out the window but no one was outside, all a sudden he heard someone try and open the back down. He slowly walked over to the other door but again no one was there, he heard a knock on the window behind him causing him to jump then he quickly turned around. Standing outside was a person in a mask, he walked over and opened the window.

"Sorry kid but I don't have any candy." Shawn said but the person climbed in the window. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Coming to stay in a haunted house all night with my boyfriend." Juliet said as she removed her mask.

"What was with the mask?"

"I thought it would be a lot funnier to scare you."

"Mission accomplished."

"So did you see any ghost yet?"

"Nope, but I have only been in the dinning room."

"Hmm, sounds like we need to take a tour of the house."

"If you aren't to scared then sure."

"I'm not scared."

"Alright, I'm going to use the bathroom then were going on a tour." Shawn said and walked out of the room, a few seconds later Juliet heard Shawn scream like a little girl and she started running over to him.

"Shawn, what happened?" She yelled.

"Nothing, I just walked into a cobweb." Shawn said and Juliet started laughing. "That's not funny Jules, I could have swallowed a spider."

"Just go pee if you haven't went in your pants already." Juliet joked. Shawn went to the bathroom then walked back out by Juliet.

"Ready for our tour my lady?"

"Yup." Juliet said then Shawn grabbed them both a flashlight and held Juliet's hand as they walked around. First they walked into the living room, they moved the flashlight around the room. There was nothing unusual about the room, they walked over to the book shelf and grabbed a journal off it and started reading it.

"Today Teresa came home three minutes late, I'm getting the feeling she is cheating on me." Shawn flipped to the next page and kept reading. "Came home from work today and dinner wasn't made, sometimes I wonder why I keep this one around." He flipped the page again and looked over and Juliet. "This dude was definitely crazy."

"Yeah." Juliet said and Shawn went on reading.

"I tired to fix her but she is to damn suborn, tonight it ends." He looked at the date on the page. "This was dated the day he killed his first wife."

"So he killed them because they weren't the perfect wives?"

"I guess so." He said and flipped the page and started reading again. "Met a girl just like her today, I'm going out with her this weekend. I have a good feeling she will obey me...There was something messed up with this guy."

"How about we check out the rest of the house?"

"Good idea." Shawn said and they walked into the kitchen, Shawn started opening the cabinets. "Shawn, what are you doing?"

"Seeing if that guy left any of that old-fashion hand candy, he always was eating it when I walked by on the way to school and sometimes he would give me some."

"You knew the man that lived here?" Juliet said in shock and Shawn stooped looking for a second.

"He never seemed crazy, he was always really nice to me. I couldn't believe he would ever do anything like that till my dad explained to me about his illness. We were pretty close till he went to the looney bin, so once he did I'd pretend like I didn't care about him and I'd make rumors about his house being haunted."

"I'm so sorry you had to go though that Shawn." She said putting her hand on his back.

"I got over it, if I can find some of that candy you can try it." He said and kept looking. When he opened one cabinet a bat flew out and Juliet and him screamed. "It was just a bat... Hey, there's the candy!" He said grabbing the tin and opening it. There were two pieces left, he gave Juliet one and kept one for himself. "This brings me back." Shawn said as they each put the piece into their mouth.

"It's the best candy I've ever had."

"Yeah, I was always excited when I came over and he had the tin sitting next to him and on my birthday he would give me my own tin full."

"So what did you two talk about?"

"He always told me he wasn't much of a talker, he enjoyed listening more which was perfect because I'm the exact opposite of that." Shawn said and Juliet chuckled. "I never even knew he was ever married because all of out conversions were about me, he helped me with any problem I had."

"He sounds like a nice guy."

"He was, he always said that listening to my problems reminded him that he wasn't the only one that had them. He was a really good friend."

"You should go visit him sometime, tell him how much he helped you."

"He probably hates me for never visiting already. Besides he is not the guy I was friends with anymore, his brain is fried and he won't even remember me."

"You don't know that Shawn, you should at least try."

"Maybe, but for now we got a haunted house tour to finish."

"Alright, should we check the upstairs?"

"Yeah." He said and they walked over to the staircase and up the stairs, each step they took the stairs would creak. When they got to the top there was a long hallway, they started walking down it when they came to the first door on the right then they opened it. They walked into the room and it was filled with boxes labeled clothes. Shawn walked over and opened one of the boxes, inside was a bunch of woman's clothing.

"And you thought I had a lot of clothes." Juliet said and Shawn laughed.

"This room is just a bunch of boxes." Shawn said tossing a shirt back into one of the boxes.

"What size was that shirt?" Juliet asked and Shawn looked at her oddly. "I was just kidding."

"Why don't we check out the other rooms." Shawn said and they left the room and walked to a door on the other side of the hallway and opened it, inside looked like a room that belonged to a teenage boy. There was a twin bed with football blankets, in the corner was a desk with a giant desktop computer, the room was messy but not at all dusty. "That's weird, there is not one bit of dust in this room plus I never saw a kid that lived here."

"That is odd."

"Woah!"

"What?!"

"A Yo-Yo." Shawn said grabbing it off of the dresser. "I haven't seen a wooden Yo-Yo in ages, I was really good with them when I was younger. Want to see?"

"Sure." Juliet said and he started playing with it.

"I'm walking the dog... Now baby in a cradle. God this is sweet." He said looking at the Yo-Yo then proceeding to shove into his pocket.

"Did you just steal a Yo-Yo?"

"It's not like anyone is using it." Shawn said then looked around the room more. "Oh my god, board games!" He said and walked over and looked though them. "Want to play Risk?"

"I thought we were on a tour of the house, not a trip into the past."

"Oh yeah, lets check out the last room then we can go to the basement." Shawn said then they walked out of the room and down to a door at the end of a hallway and opened it, inside was a bedroom with a queen bed that was made up perfectly but had a layer of dust on it. "If we shake off those blankets we can sleep in here tonight instead of at the dinning room table."

"Wouldn't that be a little weird sleeping in here?"

"No, it's just a room."

"Okay... Time to check out the basement."

"Are you sure you want to go down there? That is where all the murders took place."

"I'm sure." He said and they went back downstairs then into the basement.

"The room it happened in is over here." Shawn said and Juliet followed him over and he opened the door, they both walked in and looked around.

"Why is there a bloody knife and bloody boxes in here?" Juliet sacredly said.

"That's from when my friends and I scared Gus, we put it down here and never took it back out."

"Thank god."

"Hmm, were you a little scared there?"

"No."

"I think you were, come here I'll protect you." Shawn said holding his arms out and she slapped them down, all a sudden a crack of thunder roared and Juliet jumped over into Shawn arms. "So either you're scared or it sounded fun to you to give me a random hug."

"I just felt bad for turning down your hug before so that's why I'm giving you one now."

"Sure." Shawn said in a sarcastic tone. "Do you want to go back upstairs now?"

"Yeah, that sounds great." She said and took his hand as they walked upstairs and to the dinning room.

"Do you want something to eat? I packed some food we can share."

"Sure." She said and Shawn grabbed a brown bag out of his bag.

"I got a turkey sandwich, fun size Doritos and two cans of Coke Zero." He said taking the food out of the bag.

"Yum." She said and he ripped the sandwich in half and handed her it, while they were eating it started raining and it was extremely loud on the tin roof.

"That is pretty loud, sounds like some hail too."

"Yeah, we will get used to the sound soon." She said and then they heard the sound of footsteps upstairs. "What was that? It sounds like somebodies upstairs."

"It's probably just the rain Jules."

"I have never heard rain make footstep sounds."

"Our nerves are just making it seem that way, and anyways if there is any ghost here I will kick it's butt before I let it do anything to you."

"Thank you, I feel better now that you are saying there is a possibility that there is a ghost here."

"I was kidding, there are no ghosts here."

"Fine, I'll let it go for now."

"Thank you."

"So what do you want to do after we eat?"

"Hmm, we could fool around."

"Shawn, we are not doing that here."

"Fine, I guess I don't get to cross off doing it in a haunted house from my bucket list." Shawn joked.

"That will never happen."

"Well we could watch a movie? I brought my laptop and it's fully changed with movies on it."

"That sounds fun, what movies do you got?"

"Darkness Falls, The Sixth Sense, The Ring and The Ring Two."

"The only movies you brought to a haunted house are horror movies?"

"It's Halloween I had to bring scary movies, which one do you want to watch?"

"I guess The Ring."

"Sweet, we can watch it in the upstairs bedroom."

"Okay." She said and then finished eating then Shawn grabbed his bag and they walked upstairs. Once they got in the room Shawn grabbed the blanket off the bed and shook it off, the whole room filled with dust in the air causing them both to cough.

"I think I swallowed a dust bunny." Shawn said and set the blanket on the end of the bed then patted the pillows and remade the bed. They both got on the bed and under the cover's then Shawn set the movie up. "I'm going to warn you this movie might be a little to scary for you."

"I've seen the movie before Shawn, it's not that scary." She said and they started the movie, Juliet cuddled up next to Shawn as they watched the movie. When it was over they put the second one on, towards the end of the movie they were both asleep. About an half an hour after the movie ended the computer died and the whole room went dark then the door in the room slowly opened then closed waking Juliet up. All a sudden she heard footsteps walking towards the bed. "Shawn! Wake up!" Juliet yelled.

"What's wrong Jules?"

"Listen." She said and he heard the footsteps walking towards the bed.

"Holy Shit." He said and reached up on the headboard and searched for his flashlight, the sound of the footsteps got closer and once it sounded like it was right next to them it felt like someone started shaking the bed.

"Shawn, what is that?" Juliet screamed and Shawn found the flashlight, once he turned it on the shaking stopped and he looked around the room with the light but no one was there. "What the hell just happened?" She said squeezing her grip around him tighter.

"I don't know Jules." The both sat there in disbelief for a while.

"What just happened is not normal, this place is haunted."

"There is probably some reasonable explanation for what just happened."

"I don't care if there is one, there is no way I'm falling back to sleep in this house."

"You can go home if you want."

"And I'm not leaving you here alone, we will just have to find something to do."

"We could-"

"And no we are not fooling around."

"I was going to say play Life."

"Okay, we can do that." She said and they got off the bed and walked down the hallway to the other room. Shawn took a bunch of candles out of his bag and put them around the whole room lighting it up.

"Is that enough light?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah." She said and Shawn grabbed the game and set it on the floor, they both sat down next to the board on the same side.

"You can go first." He said and she picked a career. After about an hour the game was almost over.

"I just got promoted." Juliet happily said.

"I hate this game now, I haven't got one promotion. How am I supposed to take care of Becca, Jennifer and Trevor?"

"You named your pegs?"

"Don't call them pegs, they are my children!"

"Sorry. You, Becca, Jennifer and Travis-"

"Trevor."

"I mean Trevor, you four can stay at my giant house."

"Okay, only if I can stay in your room."

"Fine."

"Sweet, you hear that kids? We don't have to live in our car anymore." Shawn said holding up his three pegs and Juliet laughed.

"It's your turn, dad." Juliet teased and Shawn spun the spinner.

"I got a six." Shawn said and then they heard a creak on the floor in the hallway and Juliet got closer to Shawn, all a sudden the bedroom door slammed shut blowing some of the candles out and causing them both to scream.

"What the hell was that?" Juliet asked.

"I don't know, maybe there is a window open and a gust of wind blew it shut."

"I hope that's all that happened." She said and hugged Shawn tightly.

"You're really hot Jules."

"Shawn, this is not the time for that!"

"No, you feel really warm." He said then put his hand on her forehead. "You got a fever, you should really got some rest."

"I'm not sleeping in this house and I'm not leaving you here."

"How about I stay awake and you take a little nap?"

"I could try sleeping in this room, the other room really creeps me out."

"I'll lay with you while you sleep and make sure nothing happens to you."

"Okay, thank you Shawn."

"No problem." He said and they both got up and walked to the bed, Juliet got on the bed and Shawn covered her up then got on the bed and under the cover's. Juliet snuggled up to Shawn and he rubbed her hair till she fell asleep. Shawn laid they for over an hour till it was 4:47 then the television turned on to only static. Shawn carefully got off the bed and turned the television off. "No electricity my ass, Gus." He said to himself and started walking back to the bed and the television turned on again. "What the hell." He walked over to the television and unplugged it then he walked back to the bed and grabbed his phone to call Gus. "Only one percent battery." Shawn said and then his phone died. "Perfect." He said then set the phone down then climbed back into the bed and Juliet woke up.

"What are you doing?"

"I was just looking for my phone to call Gus but it's dead, can I use yours?"

"I think it's in my car."

"Oh well." He said then gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Your fever is gone."

"That's good, what did you do while I slept?"

"Just laid here next to you."

"So no ghostly things happened while I was sleeping?" Juliet said sitting up.

"Nope."

"So what should we do?"

"I don't know." He said then moved her hair and kissed her neck. "What do you want to do?" He kissed her neck up to her chin.

"We are not doing that Shawn."

"Doing what? I'm just kissing my very sexy girlfriend." He said and turned her face towards his and gave her a very passionate kiss on the lips, she kissed back till she ran out of air and stopped.

"Okay, fine."

"Really?"

"Yes." She said then pulled him on top of her and kissed him, she stopped when she heard a noise downstairs. "Shawn, I think that was the front door opening."

"Someones downstairs, do you want me to go check it out?" He said and started to get off the bed.

"No! Stay here with me away from whatever the hell that was."

"Alright." He said and laid back down next to her, the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs began.

"Shawn, I'm scared."

"It's okay Jules." He said running his fingers though her hair, the footsteps reached the top of the stairs and started down the long hallway.

"Shawn, it's in the hallway."

"Maybe it doesn't know were in here." He said and a ladies voice spoke from the hallway.

"Get out of my house!" The voice yelled and the both screamed and hid under the covers as they listened to the footsteps getting closer to the door.

"She's going to kill us." Juliet said and Shawn turned on the flashlight under the blanket.

"I will not let her kill you."

"She's a ghost, there is no way you could stop her."

"I'll give her my soul before I let her do anything to you, I love you."

"I love you too." She said as the footsteps reached the door.

"It sounds like two sets of footsteps." Shawn listened better and heard the doorknob turning, Juliet hugged him even tighter and closed her eyes. They heard the door open and then they heard footsteps walk by the bed, one walked to the right side of the room and the other stayed on the left side. They heard the sound of sand being thrown putting out all of the candles.

"I'm going to look." Shawn said.

"No!"

"I have to, we can't just wait for something to happen. I'm going to look." Shawn said and slowly pulled the covers off them and flashed the flashlight around the room, he stopped it on two figures that looked like people wearing all black and Shawn and Juliet screamed. The figures slowly walked towards them but they still couldn't see their faces since they had hoods on and they were looking at the floor. When they got closer Shawn and Juliet were still yelling and when they looked up at them they both stopped.

"You assholes! I can't believe you did that to us!" Shawn said looking at Gus and Lassiter.

"You were so scared, you should have heard your scream." Gus teased.

"Well Guster he can hear it because we got it recorded." Lassiter said.

"Carlton! You were in on this?" Juliet said.

"Guster told me that we would be scaring Spencer, I couldn't just back out when you came."

"So how did you guys do it?" Shawn asked as him and Juliet sat up.

"I brought Lassie in because I knew he would do it and his cousin owns the house next door and he let us put the monitors for the camera's in his guest room."

"Wait, you were watching us the whole time?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah, we were going to wait till like six to come into the house but we really didn't want to see what you two were about to do." Gus said and Juliet blushed.

"We knew that coming into the house would make you stop, and it was also extremely funny scaring the hell out of you Spencer." Lassiter said.

"I have been waiting for years to find someone to help me with this and for it to be storming the night of Halloween." Gus said.

"So how did you get the footsteps, make the doors slam and shake the bed without being in the house?" Juliet asked.

"Footsteps were a recording, I set the door up so it would slam shut at the push of a button and the bed was one of those one's that you put money in and they shake so I rigged it to go off when I wanted it to." Gus explained.

"Gus, you do understand that I'm going to kill you right?" Shawn asked.

"You did the same thing to me."

"Mine didn't involve scaring your girlfriend."

"I wasn't trying to bring Juliet into this."

"Yet you didn't stop when she came."

"Sorry Shawn, but I told you how hard this was to plan."

"Shawn it's fine really, we are going to all laugh about this one day." Juliet said trying to calm Shawn down.

"I'm laughing already." Lassiter joked.

"Shut up Lassiter!" Shawn said and he looked at him in shook. "I'm going to kick your ass now Gus." Shawn said getting off the bed and Gus ran out of the room.

"Spencer, calm down." Lassiter said putting his arm in front of Shawn so he couldn't pass.

"Who said I wasn't calm?" Shawn said smiling.

"You were just messing with him?" Juliet asked.

"Of course I was." Shawn said then turned to Lassiter. "You can go tell Gus were even because seeing him run away like a little girl made me day."

"Alright." Lassiter said started walking out of the room. "Guster!" He yelled going down the stairs, Shawn sat back down on the bed next to Juliet.

"I thought you were really mad." Juliet said.

"I would have been if it were anyone else doing it but best friends are meant to do stuff like that, but I do have something I have to tell you." Shawn said and leaned over and whispered something in her ear, she leaned over and whispered back as Gus and Lassiter walked in the room.

"What are you two whispering about?" Gus asked.

"Well if you really want the dirty details, we were talking about-" Shawn started but Lassiter cut in.

"No Spencer, forget he asked."

"So should we all play a game of Life?" Shawn asked.

"It's five in the morning and we haven't slept yet." Lassiter pointed out and Shawn stood up next to him and put his hand on Lassiter's side.

"Come on Lassie, don't be a baby. Just play one game with us."

"I will if you take your hand off my side." Lassiter said in a irritated voice and Shawn took his hand off him and walked over and dug out the game and when he turned around he dropped it to the ground and stood there. "What the hell are you doing Spencer."

"I should be asking you guys the same thing." A voice from the hallway said and they all turned around, a man was standing in the doorway looking at them.

"Who are you?" Lassiter asked.

"This is my house, you know I'm really getting sick of people making up crap about this house being haunted! My dad was mentally ill, it wasn't his fault he went crazy when my mother died."

"We are so sorry, I was good friends with your dad before it happened. You have to understand that we didn't mean to hurt your feelings in anyway." Shawn said and the man pulled a gun.

"Well you did and you will not get away with it." The man said and Lassiter reached for his gun but it wasn't there.

"Please don't kill us." Gus said.

"I'm not going to kill you guys unless you don't obey me. There are a bunch of handcuffs in my closet, each one of you put them on." He said and they listened and put them on. "Now walk to the basement." They all walked to the basement, Juliet kept looking at the floor the whole time without looking at the guy. When they got to the basement they went into the room the murders happened in, he chained up Lassiter first then Gus then Shawn and when he chained up Juliet she finally looked at him. The man smiled widely and put his hand on Juliet's face.

"Get your damn hands off my girlfriend!" Shawn yelled at the man.

"Mom, I can't believe it's you." The man said to Juliet and they all stared at her.

"Jules, what is he talking about? Is he your son?" Shawn asked.

"Shawn, I'm pretty sure that he is older than me." Juliet said confused.

"Mom, I know you say I'm not allowed to play outside in the daytime but Johnny is having a birthday party and I really want to go to it." The man said still talking to Juliet.

"What are you talking about?" Juliet asked.

"I know the sun hurts me but I really want to go."

"Umm, why don't you ask your father." Juliet suggested not knowing what to say to him.

"Okay." He said and turned towards Shawn. "Dad can I go, Shawn will be there and he always makes sure I'm okay." The man said and they all looked at Shawn in shook.

"Justin, remember how I had Shawn explain to you that because of your disease you can't be in the sunlight." Shawn said and they were all speechless.

"Yes dad, if I can't go to the party can I have Shawn come and sleepover this weekend? We always have so much fun when he comes over, I almost feel like a normal kid then."

"I'll ask him in the morning when he stops by before school but could you please unchain your mother, me and our friends?"

"If I do that you will just leave again."

"Justin, I promise you we won't leave."

"You promised that one to many times, this time you aren't leaving again." Justin said and walked out of the room.

"Justin, get back in here right now! Justin!" Shawn yelled but he didn't come back, he looked at all of them who were staring at him.

"Spencer, what the hell is going on here?" Lassiter asked.

"Well Lassie we are chained up in a basement."

"Cut the crap, what just happened? You know that man?"

"Yes, he is Aiden's son from his first marriage."

"Why didn't you tell any of this to me Shawn?" Juliet asked.

"I didn't think it mattered, I'm sorry for not telling you Jules."

"So you know this guy but what the hell is going on?" Lassiter asked.

"Aiden was a good friend of mine and one day he finally told me something about him, he had a son that was two years older than me named Justin that had a rare skin disease which made him unable to go out into the sun so he had to stay in his room all day with the windows covered. I told him it sounded like a awful life and that I would be his son's friend because he didn't have any." Shawn explained.

"We hung out twenty-four/seven, how didn't I know about this?" Gus asked.

"Remember from the time I was nine till the time I was thirteen I always told you me and my dad would go on a fishing trip one weekend every month?"

"Yeah."

"That's when I would sleepover, his mother was a blonde lady with blue eyes." Shawn said and Juliet looked over at him.

"Is that why he thinks I'm his mother?"

"Yes, Justin has the same problem as his father Aiden had, when Aiden saw a girl that looked like his wife that passed away from cancer he would think she could be her and when she would turn out to be different he would kill her and move on. Justin must think it's 1987 because Johnny's party that I asked him to come to was the week of Halloween that year."

"What are we going to do? This guy is a nut job." Gus said.

"Don't call him that, he was once a good friend of mine."

"A good friend that is going to kill us."

"He will not kill us, we just have to obey him till someone finds us."

"I can't believe the one time I don't have my gun this happens." Lassiter said.

"Why are you beating yourself up for not having your gun when you and Gus should be beating yourselves up for pulling this stupid stunt that put us all in danger." Shawn said.

"Shawn, don't blame them for this, they didn't know this would happen." Juliet said and Justin walked back in.

"Dad my computer won't turn on." Justin said looking at Shawn.

"I don't give a damn if your computer isn't working, unchain us now!" Shawn yelled.

"Why couldn't you just obey me dad? Now I'm going to have to give you a warning." Justin said and chained Shawn and put the gun to his hand. "Lets go, upstairs. Now!" He said and they started walking.

"Shawn!" Juliet said and Shawn stopped.

"Jules, everything will be fine. Just please stay calm, I'll be right back." Shawn said then kept walking.

"Why did you guys have to do this, now Shawn is in danger." Juliet said with a tear running down her face.

"O'Hara, we didn't know this was going to happen or we wouldn't have done it."

"I would never do anything if I thought it would put my best friend in danger." Gus said and the door opened and Shawn walked in.

"You know they should really call Halloween April Fools after this day." Shawn said and Gus and Lassiter looked confused and Juliet laughed.

"Shawn, what are you talking about? Gus asked.

"You really didn't think we were even, did you?"

"What are you saying?"

"David, come in here." Shawn said and 'Justin' walked in. "David Starks everybody, actor of the year."

"I can't believe you tricked me again." Gus said.

"Oh come on Gus, you should know to never try and get even with me."

"How did you know I was going to trick you?"

"I didn't, I was scared as hell the whole night but I did have my suspensions and I told David if a black man came into this house to come in ten minutes later and play his roll."

"I hate you, Shawn." Gus said.

"You two shouldn't have messed with us if you couldn't handle the payback." Juliet said.

"Wait you knew what he was doing?" Lassiter asked.

"Yup."

"How?"

"When you asked what we were whispering about Shawn had told me we were going to get you guys back and to just go with it and keep my head down till we got to the basement and I said okay."

"But how did you know Lassie wouldn't have his gun with?" Gus asked.

"I had to think fast because it didn't even cross my mind that Lassie would be in on it to, but honestly Lassie did you really think I would put my hand on your side if I wasn't stealing your gun?" Shawn said.

"You took my gun?!"

"I couldn't have you shooting David."

"So none of what you said was real?" Gus asked.

"It was true that Aiden lived here and it was true that I was friend with him but the rest was BS."

"Wait, what about the murders?"

"Never happened, Aiden did have a wife and a son but he didn't kill them. A few years before the rumors of the murder started his wife and son got in a car accident and died, Aiden told me I reminded him of his son so every morning I would stop by on my way to school and we would talk to him. Halloween morning in 1987 he said the house had to many bad memories so he packed up a suitcase and left, I still get postcards from him."

"I can't believe that whole story was fake."

"Well believe it, Aiden thought it was so funny when I told him about the rumors that started. But sadly the fishing trips with my dad were a true story."

"Well that's a heart warming story Spencer, how about you unchain us now." Lassiter said.

"Oh yeah." He said then unchained Juliet, Gus then Lassiter. "I got you guys good."

"Yeah, I guess you did." Gus said.

"Happy Halloween everybody." Shawn said and put his arm around Juliet. "Now lets all go home and sleep." He said then they all started walking upstairs, Lassiter turned to Shawn as they were walking.

"Spencer, if you ever take my gun again or touch my side I'll kill you." Lassiter said and patted him on the back hardly.

"It wouldn't be Halloween without a death threat." Shawn said to Juliet as they walked out of the house.

_**The End.**_

-I know, I told you it was a long story. Like I said I've had this idea for a month but I forgot to write it up in till a few days ago so I had to write the whole thing onto my computer on my weekend off. If it sucks sorry, if it doesn't yay! As for my other stories I still have going don't worry I will finish them sometime in the future, I will be getting my free time back next month when my seasonal jobs end. :)


End file.
